


Say Please

by DoMeCarisi (orphan_account)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dirty Talk, Edging, F/M, Hair Pulling, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, light domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DoMeCarisi
Summary: Sonny finds a fitting punishment for you after you spend the day teasing him.





	1. Chapter 1

You knew it was cruel.

It was a game you probably took too much pleasure in playing: sending him texts that would no doubt elicit an embarrassed blush, creating a stir in his slacks that would send him rushing to hide behind his desk. Impatiently nodding at Rollins as she talked about whatever, his mind racing with the fantasies conjured by your words. 

You carefully plotted out each touch, each lick, each stroke. Teasing and taunting, telling him exactly what you planned on doing to him when he finally got home and walked through the door. How you intended to use your mouth on him, doing that thing he loved so much. Leaving him a panting, red-faced mess on the couch. Satisfied and well fucked.

All the while, knowing he could do nothing about it but wait. 

Yes, you knew it was cruel, but it didn’t stop you. 

But tonight was different. When he did finally come home, he didn’t rush to you the way you had expected, eyes wild with the desperation that only comes after hours of agonizing anticipation. 

No. Instead, he stood in the entry with his back to you as he wordlessly slipped off his suit jacket, unburdening his gun and badge and placing them on the console table with a hard thud before stalking into the living room and sitting on the couch, his shoulders tight and jaw set. Eyes hard. 

You watched him from the edge of the room, a prick of worry springing to your chest as you wondered if you had gone too far this time. You carefully studied his face and tried to decipher if this was real anger or just part of the game.

“Well?” He looked at you expectantly, punctuating his question with a quirk of his brow. It burned your cheeks and sent a jolt of excitement through you.

It was still on after all.

You crossed the room quickly and moved between his legs, sinking down to your knees. Ready to deliver on your promises and reward his patience. To give him what he wanted. What _you_ wanted. 

You swept your hands up his thighs, smoothing out the finely woven fabric of his slacks and breathing in the lingering scent of this morning’s cologne. Cedar and bergamot. You flicked your eyes up to meet his gaze as your hands continued their exploration, snaking up his chest.

Sonny’s posture was still stiff, his arms at his sides and palms flat on the couch, but he sucked in a breath and nudged his hips forward slightly as you gripped the top button of his waistcoat between two fingers, working it open. You moved your fingers to the next, and then the one after that, your movements slow and deliberate under the heat of his stare -- his arousal growing as you freed each pearl-laid stud from its buttonhole. 

By the time you reached the last button, he was fully erect and his slacks were tight against his straining, swollen cock. Parting the two halves of his vest, you dragged your finger down the length of his tie until you reached his belt. The ache between your thighs was growing as you slipped the worn leather through the buckle, your movements turning hasty with your eagerness. 

But before you could completely unfasten it, his hand shot forward, gripping your wrist and halting your action.

“Not so fast.”

Your eyes darted back to his as he tightened his grip. Hard. 

“You’ve been a tease all day. Now it’s my turn.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Get up,” he commanded, releasing your hand. His expression was serious. Dark. It was the face you imagined he wears when staring down a perp in the interrogation room. And you were more than a little surprised by what that stirred in you. “And strip.” 

You did as you were told, standing and slipping off the straps to your dress. It puddled to the floor around your feet, leaving you completely bare and exposed as you considered what he had in store for you. 

“Get on your hands and knees.” He shrugged out of his waistcoat and rolled up his sleeves while you obeyed his order. He stepped around you until he was no longer in your line of sight. 

“Do you have any idea what you did to me today?” You heard him get onto his knees behind you, so close that you could feel the heat radiating from his body. “Telling me how badly you needed me. Sending me those pictures.” He traced down your side. “Putting all those filthy thoughts in my head when you knew I couldn’t do anything about it.” 

His fingers roamed over the curve of your ass and then between your legs. He pressed the heel of his palm against you as he gently stroked your lips before dipping a finger inside. He chuckled, darkly amused. “Wow, you must really love the idea of having my cock in your mouth.” 

A deep blush spread from your cheeks down your chest. He was right. It's what you'd been waiting for all day. 

“Say it,” he growled, adding another finger. His other hand moved to the small of your back, firmly holding you in place.

“I love having your cock in my mouth, Sonny.” 

“You like choking on my cock, don’t you?” 

He pushed further and added a third finger. You writhed against him as he started to wind you up, hitting exactly the right spots. Your chest heaved as the pressure mounted. 

“Y-yes.”

He brought his lips to your back and pressed his weight against you as he trailed kisses up your spine and between your shoulder blades. His touch was expertly rhythmic, pulling ragged moans from you with each stroke and you were already close after a full day spent on edge.

“You want to come, doll?”

You gasped, closing your eyes. 

“Yes, Sonny.”

“Not yet.” He tore away his hand, leaving you to rut impatiently, desperate for his touch to return and finish you off. “I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson yet.” 

You could hear him get up and walk away, and you wanted to turn around to see what was happening. But instead, you kept your eyes forward.

When he returned, he once again got on his knees behind you. But instead of his fingers, you felt cold, hard plastic. Before you could figure out what it was, he flipped the switch and the toy roared to life. The high speed vibration against your already-swollen clit earned a yelp, followed by a broken moan as you relaxed against it. He rolled it against you gently at first, causing you to rock your hips against him, head lowered and eyes closed. When he could sense you growing close, he pressed it down firmly in place, edging you closer to orgasm. 

If this was your punishment, you’d gladly take it. 

But then, right as you reached the brink, he pulled the toy away. You were left bare and empty and aching for relief, once again.

You turned your head slightly, desperate to catch a glimpse of any part of him, when he knotted his hand in your hair, gripping tightly and delivering a sharp tug with a disapproving growl. 

"Eyes forward."

Undeterred by your whines and pleas for relief, Sonny continued this cruel teasing for what felt like hours. His patience was unflinching. Repeatedly, he brought you to the edge and then backed away, tightly controlling the ebb and flow of your pleasure, pinning your arms to your back with your chest on the ground, until finally, you just couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Please, Sonny!” Tears of frustration pricked your eyes, but you suspected this only motivated him further. 

“Please Sonny what?” 

“I need you.” 

Your body ached and burned and you weren’t sure how much more you could take. For a brief second a word flashed through your mind: the word you had never used before and had hoped not to, but always kept at arm’s reach in case it was needed. But just as quickly as it came, the thought was gone. You trusted him. He could push you to the absolute brink, but you knew he’d always be there to help you come back down. 

“What do you need me to do, doll?” You could hear his smirk as he circled your entrance with his cock, excruciatingly close. You knew he had to be enjoying this: watching you squirm, begging for him. He loved knowing how easily he could unravel you. 

“I need you inside me, to fuck me,” you whined. “I can’t wait anymore.”

Your body began to shake as he lowered his zipper and you felt something hard and warm pressed against your thigh, and then your ass. Then between your legs. 

“Mmm. Like this?” he asked as he slowly pushed in. 

“Yes, Sonny! _Fuck!_ ” 

But before you could get too excited, he pulled out. 

“Did you learn your lesson?” 

“Yes, I promise.”

“Good. Now be a good girl and say please.” 

“Please!” 

Using his knees, he spread your legs to better accommodate him and pushed back in, hard, allowing no time for you to adjust before furiously pounding into you. You slammed forward and hot friction spread through your body, building pressure at the base of your spine. 

“You love it when I fuck you, don’t you?”

You did. You couldn’t deny it. You loved the way he could make you feel. The depths of pleasure he could plumb. But it was more than just needing release or feeling him inside you: you loved pushing your body back against his and feeling him strong and firm behind you. You loved his _closeness_. 

You wanted to see him, to finally lock eyes with his, and to watch as he began to lose himself to the feeling. You imagined that by now his hair would have begun to loosen, a lock falling forward into a curl against his forehead. Still in his work clothes, with his sleeves rolled up and cheeks red and brow creased, glistening with sweat as he fucked you.

But before you could decide if you would tempt punishment again with a quick glance behind you, Sonny brought a hand to your sore, swollen clit and with the smallest graze, you were finally rewarded with release. You tensed and clenched around him, snapping your eyes shut as the orgasm rolled through you like a roaring fire, the flames licking your skin and lighting up each nerve, building to a crescendo of pleasure that left you muttering Sonny’s name between ragged moans and desperate gulps of air, violently wracking your body. 

His teeth grazed along your shoulder before clamping down, drawing out another long, low moan from your lips. He quickened his pace, tightening his fingers around your waist and snapping his hips against you as he lost control. And just like that, he came as well, jerking into you. 

The room fell quiet as you both recovered, disentangling and collapsing together on the couch. Limbs shaky and weak. Slick and disheveled. You pressed your head to his chest and curled into his lap as the room darkened with the setting sun. 

“Was that alright? I didn’t push you too far, did I?”

“Sonny, that was perfect.” You pressed a kiss into his chest. “You were amazing.”


End file.
